Queen Bulla
Queen Bulla is the antagonist from the Dragon Ball Saga: Hail Bulla! She is Bulla, 'using her evil powers in order to become stronger. __ Bulla was the first Earth 'Saiyan 'who didn't show any interest in fighting. But during the 'Xicor Saga, she and Marron are being trained by Pan so that they can fight Xicor as well. After the Xicor Saga Marron joins the Z-fighters and Bulla continues training with Pan. Bulla gets very strong in just one month of training, the next month she leaves Earth to fight evil in order to become even stronger. At the end of her training in space she becomes as strong as Gotenks. But on her way home she meets an evil wizard named Cabra. Cabra is a demon wizard who escaped from hell, he told Bulla she could get stronger with his magic, and Bulla, who didn't have any idea what kind of a sacrifice she had to give accepted Cabra's request. that's when she becomes evil. ___________ ' Bulla '''returns to Earth after she became evil. When she arrived. She went to '''Bulma, '''her mother, and 'demanded' her to give her the 'dragon radarhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Radar . Bulma:"Bulla! You know you can't use it now! we need Shenron to get healed so that we can revive '''Gohashi! What's more important than that?" Bulla: Fine, but you will pay for this, human! Bulma: ??? Bulla left Bulma's house and went to Dende . 'She kidnapped him and took him to 'Namek . S'he forced Dende to summon the Eternal Dragon 'Porunga '. Bulla then made three wishes: Her first wish was to revive 'Planet Vegeta and all its inhabitants (the Saiyans) Her second wish was to make herself immortal. Her third wish was to revive become a full blood Saiyan'.' Porunga granted these wishes and after that, Bulla inmediately went to Planet Vegeta. There Bulla first killed King Vegeta '''with a Kamehameha saying: '''Turn around, King, So that you can see the new leader before you die!! ' t'o show the Saiyans that she was their leader now. ____ Bulla started training the Saiyans to become the most powerful race again. Her training was incredible, in only three months she showed 95 Saiyans to transform in a Super Saiyan, these Saiyans were now known as the Neo Super Elite 'of the Saiyan warriors. Quickly, the Saiyan race started conquering again. All the former inhibitors got turned into slaves and were forced to build castle's for the Saiyans. Bulla designed a new uniform for the Saiyan warriors because the former uniform was designed by the 'Frieza Race. 'The new design for male Saiyans was very simple: It looks exactly like Vegeta's appearance without his fighting clothes, but without a shirt. The female design is very different: A green suit with metal shoulder protectors. All Saiyan Warriors have this appearance except the 'Second Lords _____________________ The Second Lords are the four strongest Saiyans trained by Bulla, they don't wear any soldier uniforms, they are allowed to wear whatever they want. For example: Tariana, one of the lords, wears a gothic-like dress. Because of this, the lords are frequently underestimated, but they definitly are the strongest soldiers trained by Bulla: they can all transform into a Super Saiyan of Destruction. This form is a negative version of the Super Saiyan God. ' The form is obtained in a ritual similar to that of the Super Saiyan God: five Super Saiyan's combine their energy and give it to another Super Saiyan. However, as these Super Saiyans were NOT good-hearted, their transformation had a reversed effect: the Super Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan of Destruction. This form is almost as strong as the real Super Saiyan God because of the agressive energy, but this form can make the Saiyan lose control and it also has a time limit (three hours). Unlike Goku and Vegeta, nobody has been able yet to absorb this form so that they can activate it without a ritual. However, the Second Lords overuse this form which makes them so strong. ('If you want to see all the four lords visit the artcle: Second Lords.) _______________________ One of the four lords is Beat, a 'boy who used to be a human from '''our world '''but got teleported into the Dragon Ball Universe. His mission was to help the Z-fighters with fighting old villains who had returned stronger than before. After he completed his mission he decided to stay in the DB world. He fell in love with Bulla and that's why he joined her even when she became evil. He also received the destroyer powers which made him a Second Lord. But he even married the evil Bulla which made him the next king of all Saiyans. He named himself '''King Vegeta III '''during his rulership over the Saiyans. After Bulla became good again, Beat, also did and married her a second time. Later they had a child called 'Tales 'who is the father of 'Vegeta Jr.. ___________________________